mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ness (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ness is a starter newcomer in Super Smash Flash 2. His moveset is based on his attacks in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is playable in demo v0.7. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack: Left jab. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Cross. 3% *Stanbard Attack 3: Front kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Ness crouches and very quickly kicks out in front of him. 2% *Downward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo behind himself to throw a "sleeper" before pulling the yo-yo across to his front to attack. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 1% or 2% each hit. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 11% *Forward Smash: Ness swings his bat. There is a 1/5 chance it will become an extremely powerful attack and says "SMAAAASH!!". When sweet-spotted, it does 17% whether charged or uncharged. When sour-spotted, it does 12% whether charged or uncharged. If it is a "SMAAAASH!!" hit, it does 17% if sour-spotted, and 20% sweet-spotted. *Upward Tilt: Raises his hands, which grow large, up into the air. Of high priority, outprioritizing most attacks. 7% *Upward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo forward and performs "around-the-world" over himself, with the yo-yo ending behind him before he pulls it back. 12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 2% each hit. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with his arm outstreched. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins diagonally in the air with arms outstretched. 14% *Forward Aerial: Ness sticks out his palms sending a stream of Psionic sparks in front of him. Each spark does 3%, with the last spark having decent knockback. *Backward Aerial: Kicks out backwards with both feet. 15% sweet-spotted, 5% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Headbutts up into the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air with extreme force. This move powerfully meteor smashes opponents with high base knockback. However, it has low knockback scaling, unable to KO grounded opponents at high percentages. 14% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Headbutt. 4% first hit, 3% every following hit. *Forward Throw: Uses PSI powers to throw the opponent forwards. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as forward throw, but backwards and do more damage. 11% *Upward Throw: Sames as forward and backward throw, but goes upwards. 10% *Downward Throw: Drops foe, then continuously points down at them, causing flames to damage them. 14% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up, then swings his foot in front of him. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in using PK Teleport, then shakes off the soot he gathered upon impact. *Taunts: **Ness nods and says "OK". **Fires a series of sparkles in front of him. The pattern in which he fires the sparkles may be a reference to PK Rockin. **Points his baseball bat forward. *Revival platform: Holds on to Bubble Monkey's tail; it is not an actual platform. *Fanfare: Victory fanfare from EarthBound. *Win: Jumps around twice, then nods his head two times. *Lose: Simply claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Nesspic4.png|Ichigo using Down Smash and Ness using Upward Tilt in Jungle Hijinx. Nesspic3.png|Ness using the Down Taunt and Kirby start Inhale in Dream Land. Nesspic2.png|Ness using his Neutral Aerial and Goku using his Forward Aerial in Final Destination. Nesspic1.png|Ness in Saturn Valley. Early Design Nesss.gif|Ness' early design in Super Smash Flash 2. Ness stand.gif|Ness' second design in Super Smash Flash 2. External links *Ness' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Ness' Animation Archive. Category:Starter Characters Category:EarthBound universe Category:SSF2 Characters